A Beautiful Lie
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: Songfic! Soul never had the perfect life. What are the demons that chase him? Based on 30 Seconds to Mars's song "A Beautiful Lie." Rated T for language!


A Beautiful Lie

By: KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater or the song A Beautiful Lie. They belong to Atsushi Okubo and 30 Seconds to Mars.

_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different?_

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

'_Cause this is just a game_

Soul was lying in bed, his past plaguing his thoughts. He hated thinking about that God-forsaken time that he spent at home. Never living up to his father's expectations. Never meeting the standards that Wes had set. To never cause him mother to be overjoyed with him like she was with his brother. Being a musician was hell enough. A musician in the Evan's family? Pure fucking torture. The best thing to ever happen to him was finding out that he has weapon blood. Sure, it made him an outcast in the family, but he pretty much already was one. It was such a happy day when he ran away from home, shoving all of his belongings into one bag and hopping on one of Wes's motorcycles. He headed west, hoping to outrun the demons of his family. He kept driving, stopping only for gas before he reached Nevada. He heard there was a place in this state that was for helping people who had weapon blood. He only could hope that he would find it. He drove around the state before ending up in Death City. He could see a large school from the edges of the city, and he knew he was in the right place. From that day on, he was now going to be known as Soul Eater. No ties to his past as he enrolled in Shibusen to be a weapon for Shinigami-sama. It was the perfect way to start anew, or so he thought.

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

No matter how much he tried to forget about his past, it crept up on him every night. Nightmares of his old life plagued his dreams. The first few months were hell. He couldn't escape what he used to be, and he couldn't turn to his meister for help because of her distrust in men. He had to grit his teeth and pretend that everything was okay, even though there were many sleepless nights and many arguments between him and Maka. He hoped this partnership would work out because he didn't want to get neglected and have to be sent back to the hell known as the Evan's manor. He then created the façade of a 'cool guy,' hoping that the aloofness of it all would be enough for people to not ask questions as he pulled himself away from society.

_It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind an empty face_

_Don't ask too much, just say_

'_Cause this is just a game _

Leave it to Maka to notice something was wrong. As soon as he started caring about his coolness, she noticed that he was a different person. Sure, he was quiet, but this was something else entirely. When she would confront him, trying to see if he was okay, he would respond with a snarky comment, earning him a Maka-chop to the head. He knew she just worried about him, but he didn't want to reawaken the demons of his past. Every time she would bring it up, it would be the same reply. "I'm fine Maka." "It's nothing." "I don't feel like talking about it." "You're imagining things tiny-tits." He felt bad lying to her, but he knew it was necessary. They both had their skeletons in their closet. Soon, she quit asking, much to his relief. However, it still didn't stop the maelstrom of memories that went through his mind every day. He learned to suppress his emotions that way he wouldn't cause their resonance to fail. It seemed that things were finally working out for the better.

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

_(Oh Oh the end of the world)_

_Everyone's looking at me_

_I'm running around in circles, baby_

_A quiet desperation's building higher_

_I've got to remember this is just a game_

_(So beautiful, beautiful_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful…)_

That was, until the second battle with Crona. The little ogre that came along with the black blood taunted Soul every waking minute of every day. He brought up his past and all of the failures that went along with it.

"You were never as good as your brother," he ogre would snicker, causing Soul to clench his fists in anger. But he couldn't let the anger get the best of him. The torture caused him to separate himself from his friends even more. But as Shibusen was attacked by Medusa, he knew he had to work with them otherwise the Kishin would be revived. "You won't be able to stop it. You're a nothing. Forever stuck in Wes's shadow," it whispered at him, causing him to growl in weapon form. Maka looked at him but he shrugged it off. There wasn't time to dwell on it. Crona was a formidable opponent, he was the reason that Soul was infected with the black blood and that he had the large scar across his chest. They needed to get past him to help Black*Star and Kid, but there was no way.

"Yes there is Evans," ogre whispered, causing Soul to see red. He was in his soul now, looking the ugly demon in the eye.

"Never call me by that name," he seethed.

"Use the madness, Evans. It will make you so much stronger," he continued, ignoring Soul's protests. He just narrowed his eyes at the disgusting thing. There was no way he would give in to him like that.

"Never," he growled. The demon just smirked at him, having an ace up his sleeve. If he couldn't convince him to give into the madness, he knew who could.

"Fine, fine. Don't listen to me. But there's someone here who would like to talk to you," he said, the curtain in the black room opening to reveal Maka. Soul just laughed. What a cruel trick for this little demon to play on him. Though he had to admit that Maka looked adorable in the black dress.

"I heard everything you both said," she whispered, walking to Soul. He was wary of her outstretched hand, but he could tell that this really was Maka, so he took it and they began to dance. "Soul," she breathed. "I think we should do it. We should use the madness. It will give me the strength to defeat Crona." Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's dangerous!" he yelled, their dance halting. He didn't want her getting hurt as well as seeing the horrors of his past through their resonance.

"I know, but I trust you to save me when things get out of hand," she whispered, looking him in the eye. "I know you will never let me fall." He sighed. His meister was crazy, but he knew to trust her.

"Alright," he whispered. The demon cackled, filling Maka and Soul with the madness that the black blood caused. The weight of it caused Soul to groan in pain. Maka went delusional, using her new found strength to harm Crona. Soul tried to keep them in check, he didn't want to lose her in the madness. Flickers of his past life flew around him and he knew Maka saw them. The scolding, the beatings, the disappointment, all of it. The battle was short but he knew she saw all of his past, why he was so withdrawn from people. As he saved her from the madness, he saw the look of pity in her eyes. He hated that look and knew there was going to be a long talk ahead of him later on.

"Soul," she whispered later as he took her home after the battle. Both were down because of the Kishin's revival. She still had the look he hated in her eyes as she looked at him.  
"Yeah?" he asked, trying to avoid eye contact with her. He was surprised when she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I know I don't know all that happened to you in your past, but please know you can trust me," she whispered, burying her face into his chest. "I want to help you get past it," she said looking him in the eyes, tears forming in her own. He was shocked before a small smile crossed his features as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Thank you," he whispered. He finally knew that he was going to be able to get over the horrors of his past. And he was glad that he was not alone.

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed my lovelies! Just a little angsty drabble that came to mind! You know the drill! Read and review!


End file.
